Slayermoon
by Sefilin
Summary: The Slayers cast are reborn in modern day Tokyo but find themselves still strongly linked to their past lives


========================================  
  
Slayermoon  
A Slayers - Sailormoon fusion Fic  
By Sefilin (aka Lei)  
  
========================================  
  
Disclaimers: Slayers copyright Hajime Kanzaka, Rui   
Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni   
Sailormoon copyright Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha &   
DIC  
  
==========  
  
"Aaaaaah!" Gourry Gabriev began the morning with a   
bang, staring in disbelief at his alarm clock, absolutely   
certain it couldn't _really_ be that late. He rubbed at   
his blue eyes, on the point of hyperventilating when his   
mother called up the stairs.  
  
"Gourry! If you don't get up now you're going to be   
late..."  
  
Gourry almost thought she tacked something else to   
the end, something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Again.'  
  
He shook his head and scrambled out of bed, tripping   
over his comforter and falling flat on his face.  
  
"Itai," he muttered before reaching for his uniform   
that had been folded neatly over the back of his chair.   
Pulling on his pants and shirt, he started down the stairs,   
his satchel held in one hand, his uniform jacket in the   
other. Dashing into the dining room, he grabbed himself some   
food before running out the door, just avoiding crashing into   
his father, who was also in the process of rushing.  
  
Gourry sped up the streets, long blonde hair and   
clouds of dust billowing out behind him, sending innocent   
pedestrians into paroxyms of coughing, 'I'm gonna be late'   
ringing in their ears.  
  
He stopped abruptly, as he noticed a bunch of high   
school kids picking on a poor, helpless old man, his long   
grey beard bristling in indignation. Gourry decided to help   
out. It wasn't as if he'd get to school on time anyway.  
  
"Hey, you guys, why don't you leave him alone? Picking   
on a helpless little guy like that's not a very nice thing   
to do." Gourry's wide, innocent eyes blinked at the older   
boys as he smiled goodnaturedly.  
  
But the old man seemed to take exception to Gourry's   
comments before anyone else had a chance to. He raised his   
cane, which had just grown a few feet and bopped the blonde   
on the head. He repeated the motion a few times. "Helpless,   
eh? Well, boy, I'll have you know that when I was your age,   
I was defeating monsters and bandits on a regular basis."  
  
"Ow, ow...hey, stop that!"  
  
"It serves you right, helpless...hmph!"  
  
The staff came down on Gourry's head a last time then   
was retracted and the tip was set on the ground with a   
thump. "I've been waiting for you, boy. And now that   
you're here we can begin, you have alot of work to do."  
  
Gourry scratched his head in confusion and said the   
first thing that came to mind, "Eh?"  
  
"You," here the old man moved his staff again,   
waving it in an impressive manner, somehow managing to knock   
out the boy that had been sneaking up on Gourry then bought   
it around to point directly at Gourry, "Have a destiny to   
fulfill, Gourry Gabriev. It is up to you (with a little   
help from some friends...I can't believe this guy is related   
to me!)," the last was muttered under his breath, "To save   
the world from destruction!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The staff, conveniently placed, came down onto   
Gourry's head again. Then, clearing his throat began   
speaking again, "Yes, you will take up the mantle of hero   
and with this sword," the old man pulled a sword out of   
nowhere and held it aloft, "You will become Slayer Moon,   
Champion of Love and Justice!"  
  
"Er, I don't mind the justice bit so much, old man,   
but could you leave out the bit about love? I'm a guy and   
guys don't go around fighting for love."  
  
The older man blinked a little and raised a hand, no   
longer burdened by his staff, to his beard and scratched,   
"Oh yes, right. I suppose I should have saved that part   
for... Okay, we'll skip the love bit. What do you say?   
Wanna save the world?"  
  
Gourry's face took on a thoughtful expression for a   
few seconds that stretched out rather a long way. Then his   
stomach growled.  
  
The staff was once again introduced to his head,   
"Well!?"   
  
"Um, yeah, sure, I guess."  
  
The old man shook his head in despair at the somewhat   
less than enthusiastic answer but handed the sword to Gourry   
anyway. "Here, take this and I'll meet you back at your   
house this afternoon to begin your training."  
  
And with that the old man disappeared.  
  
Gourry stood looking at the spot where he been then   
glanced down at the sword. A frown appeared across his   
brow before he shrugged and decided to go to school.  
  
He was almost there when it finally occured to him to   
wonder what the heck he was going to do with the sword until   
classes finished.  
  
==========  
  
After being forced to spend first period in the hall   
holding up buckets of water, Gourry managed to spend the   
rest of the morning constructively. As soon as the teacher   
began to speak, his eyelids began to lower and it wasn't   
long before he was blissfully eating his way through a feast   
somewhere in dreamland.  
  
It was unfortunate, for him, that his penchant for   
snoring made itself known during the introduction of a new   
student, who had just that minute arrived. The petite   
redhead glared at him with her large sienna eyes as she   
introduced herself as Lina Inverse, having recently moved to   
Tokyo from London, England where she had attended the   
prestigious Eton College.   
  
Having informed everyone of her gradepoint average   
to make sure everyone knew she was brilliant, Lina made her   
way the the empty desk just behind Gourry, casting a last   
disgruntled glare in the blonde's direction before seating   
herself.  
  
She'd never had someone sleep through her introduction   
before and now she just _knew_ she'd have to repeat herself   
to make sure the boy knew who she was.  
  
The teacher began to return quiz papers to the   
students, large red ticks and crosses marching down the   
margins to the despair and joy of differing students.  
  
Gourry was smacked in the head by Miss Haruna to wake   
him up as his test paper was placed in front of him.  
  
"See me after class Mr Gabreiv, I think we need to   
talk."  
  
Curious, Lina waited for Miss Haruna to move around   
behind her, then peered around Gourry's shoulder and managed   
to get a look at the paper, liberally covered in bright red   
crosses. In addition to them, it had a large 26% written at   
the top, surrounded by a circle.  
  
"26%? Are you dumb or something?"  
  
Gourry made no answer.   
  
Lina spent a few seconds trying to figure out if he   
was ignoring her or if he really hadn't heard, decided it   
didn't matter and slapped him on the back of the head.   
Gourry noticed that and turned around in his seat.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You got a 26%, are you dumb or something?" Lina felt   
a little uncomfortable now. It was all very well making   
an offhand comment about someone's intelligence but to make   
an effort to draw their attention before insulting them was   
a little much even for her. She spent a few seconds   
watching Gourry's blue eyes fail to register the insult and   
shrugged.  
  
"Never mind." She flopped back into the seat and   
hoped the class wouldn't be too boring. At least it wasn't   
too long till lunch and her sister had packed her her   
favourite dishes for lunch, since it was her first day at   
her new school.  
  
==========  
  
Having retrieved the sword from where he'd hidden it   
under a few bushes, Gourry left the school grounds and   
started off towards home, his thoughts turning to the rather   
bouncy redhead who'd joined him for lunch. He and Umino   
normally had lunch together, alone, but Lina had decided   
she was going to get to know him better and she'd managed   
to scare Umino off in the first few minutes. He wasn't sure   
how he felt about that, it was usually Umino who did the   
scaring off, what with his weird experiments and multitude   
of strange clubs and cults.   
  
He sighed and swung the sword blade up and over his   
shoulder, lost in his thoughts. At least he was lost in   
them until he drew abreast of the Crown Fruit Parlour.  
  
Making a sharp right hand turn, Gourry walked in and   
spotted his good friend Sarina who's parents ran the Parlour,   
which was connected to a kendo school, also run by her family.  
  
Sarina's father had managed to talk him into   
registering at the school one day when he dropped in for a   
bowl of ice cream and he and Sarina had been sparring   
partners ever since.  
  
"Hey, Sarina."  
  
"Gourry! Hey, you want your usual?" The green-haired   
girl smiled warmly at him, dressed in a waitress' outfit.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Sarina."  
  
"No prob. Um, Luna? Three dishes of Chocolate with   
syrup, nuts and a couple of wafers, please."  
  
Another waitress smiled over at Sarina and nodded,   
"Sure, coming up."  
  
The two friends made small talk until Luna arrived   
with the order and Sarina made introductions.  
  
"Gourry, I'd like you to meet Luna Inverse, she's our   
new waitress. Luna, this is my friend Gourry Gabriev."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Gourry."  
  
Gourry returned the bow that had been made and replied,   
"Uh, same here, Luna."  
  
It was at this point that Lina popped up, "Hey, Gourry,   
Sarina. Hi, Luna. Can I get some ice cream?"  
  
Gourry fell backwards, a little startled at the redheads   
appearance and Luna nodded before heading off to get Lina an   
afternoon snack.  
  
"Oh, you guys know each other?" Sarina asked, smiling   
widely at her old friend and her new friend. She'd been   
introduced to Lina the day before when she and Luna had come   
in to introduce themselves. Sarina had known she was going   
to like Lina and now that it seemed she and Gourry had become   
friends, she was even more prepared to make the redhead   
welcome.  
  
"I'm in Gourry's class."  
  
"Oh, that's great. Hey, Gourry, maybe she can help you   
with your school work, eh?"  
  
Lina's eyes widened at Sarina's suggestion, almost   
sure that anything she tried to explain to Gourry would go   
in one ear and out the other.   
  
Gourry looked from one girl to the other, "I guess she   
could."  
  
Luna came back with another bowl of ice cream and Lina   
dug in, allowing Gourry to start on his own with a sigh of   
relief. He'd been afraid the two would keep him talking   
until the ice cream had melted into a gooey mess.  
  
"What's with the sword?"  
  
Gourry was interrupted from his snack by Lina's voice.   
He looked up from his last bowl to see Lina splitting her   
gaze between what he was eating and the sword that rested on   
the seat beside him.  
  
"Um... This old guy gave it to me this morning on my   
way to school then disappeared. Didn't have time to take it   
home so I took it to school."  
  
Lina asked if she could look at it and, after Gourry   
had extended it to her, she took it and held it in front of   
her, examining the blade and hilt curiously. "And the old   
guy just _gave_ this to you?" Gourry nodded. "A sword this   
good?" He nodded again.  
  
"Neat. Wish people would come up to me in the middle   
of the street and give me things."  
  
Sarina, following the conversation with interest,   
nodded her agreement, she hadn't noticed the sword before,   
but now that she had she could see it was a nice one.  
  
Gourry finished off the last of his ice cream before   
saying anything else, "He also told me it was my destiny to   
save the world from Justice, but not love. He agreed with   
me on that. I'm a guy, you know. I can't go around saying   
things like that."  
  
"Er..." Lina glanced at Sarina, confused. The   
greenhaired girl shrugged back, indicating her lack of   
understanding.  
  
"I'm meant to meet him at my house after school so he   
can start training me."  
  
"I...see. Gourry, you do know it's after school now,   
don't you?"  
  
Gourry looked up, the tiniest bit indignant, "Of   
course I do! I'm not stupid you know."  
  
"Could have fooled me," Lina muttered under her breath   
as Sarina tried to get the point across to her friend.  
  
"What she means is, it's after school now. Aren't   
you supposed to meet him?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I am." A few seconds later it   
finally sank in, "Oh... well I guess I should be going   
then."  
  
Lina and Sarina nodded at Gourry as he picked up the   
sword and walked out the door.  
  
As soon as the door slid shut Lina also stood up.   
"Well, if Gourry's going to go see the guy who's giving   
away free swords, I'm going too. See you later, Sarina."  
  
Sarina sighed as the redhead followed Gourry out of   
the Fruit Parlour and hoped that maybe she would think to   
ask the old man for two swords so she could have one as   
well.  
  
==========  
  
Rowdy Gabriev, forebear of Gourry stroked his long   
beard and watched as Gourry walked downstairs in search of   
dinner then shook his head in surprise. Who would have   
guessed the boy would manage to pick up that much swordcraft   
in this lifetime. He wasn't as good as he had been back when   
he'd been a wandering mercenary swordsman, but then he didn't   
need to be. This world he'd been born in didn't require it   
for survival. They didn't know how good they had it: no   
marauding mazoku or vicious (and not so vicious) gangs of   
bandits roaming at will. They'd have a chance to work it out   
fairly soon though.  
  
A mysterious, shadowy figure had woken him from the   
eternal sleep it had put him in and informed him that it was   
time to find and awaken this incarnation of Gourry and his   
previous companions as the mazoku were stirring.  
  
A tapping sounded on the window and Rowdy looked around   
in surprise to see a familiar face peering in at him, long   
red hair framing the cute face.   
  
He'd only met her a few times, once when he'd been a   
youth on Mipross Island and once he'd been a sage on the same   
island, but even though it'd been millenia since then, he   
didn't think he'd ever forget the girl. She was the memorable   
sort.  
  
Watching her scramble in the window he'd opened for her   
he grinned at her. This was great, now he wouldn't have to   
go looking for her.  
  
"Hey, are you the old guy that gave Gourry the sword?"  
  
Rowdy nodded, wondering where she was going with this.  
  
"I don't suppose you have any more, do you?"  
  
"Eh?" Any more swords? What did that matter?  
  
Lina drew a breath, "Well, since you gave Gourry one I   
was wondering if you could give me one too?"  
  
Rowdy looked at her in surprise then sighed, it looked   
like she hadn't changed any. He still remember her asking   
for the Sword of Light when he was a kid.  
  
Still, at least this time she didn't know about that   
particular sword. Yet.   
  
"Sure. Considering you're one of the people who're   
meant to help Gourry save the world, I suppose I could give   
you this one." He pulled the plain, servicable shortsword   
out from wherever he kept stuff like that and offered it   
to her.  
  
Bouncing forwards eagerly she snatched him from him   
and subjected it to a thorough examination, running her   
fingers along the blade and across the hilt.  
  
"Hey, thanks. This is neat." She made a few passes   
through the air at an imaginary opponent and smiled widely.  
  
"So what are we meant to save the world from?"  
  
Rowdy opened his mouth to tell her what he had been   
instructed to tell her when his staff began tingling.  
  
"Er, I'll tell you later, it looks like you and Gourry   
get to see the enemy for yourselves. They're currently   
attacking a jewellery store somewhere in that direction."   
He waved his hand to the north and disappeared leaving a   
final suggestion, "You should probably grab Gourry and   
head over there. By the way, tell everyone you're   
Sorceress Mask, don't want people cottoning on to your real   
identity now, do we..."  
  
==========  
  
Lina and Gourry ran down the street in a vaguely   
northern direction, heading for the only jewellery store   
Gourry knew of. A store that happened to belong to   
Umino's mother. Gourry hoped his friend wasn't in trouble   
and ran a little faster.  
  
Lina kept up without too many problems, having had   
the habit of staying in shape drilled into her along with   
all the other weird things Luna'd insisted on Lina learning.   
That's how she knew how to use the sword and do weird,   
arcane-type things like change hers and Gourry's clothes   
into something heroic, something that would suit them.   
  
She wasn't quite sure why she'd chosen to dress   
Gourry in a blue suit and black armour, or herself in dark   
pink, though the cloak was cool.  
  
Sorceress Mask, she thought to herself, was a   
stupid-sounding name, but it kind of suited her. The   
sorceress part anyway.   
  
She and Gourry came to a halt outside the jewellery   
store and decided it probably was the place that was   
being attacked, considering the tree burning outside and   
the shattered glass spilled across the pavement. Not to   
mention the group of rough, ugly-looking men who seemed   
to be looting the place.  
  
Bandits, Lina thought to herself, that was good, at   
least she didn't have to worry if she accidently hurt them   
a bit. After all, bandits didn't have any rights.  
  
Drawing her sword, she followed Gourry into the   
building, prepared to fight.  
  
A bandit turned and saw the two of them rushing up   
and a panicked look crossed his face.  
  
"It's Lina Inverse! She's coming, the Bandit-Killer   
is coming!"  
  
Lina halted and tipped her head to one side. They   
knew her? Well it was nice to know she had a reputation,   
but how was she going to protect her identity if the bad   
guys yelled it out at the tops of their voices like that?  
  
She thought for a little while as Gourry began to   
wade through the bandits, sending them flying with a few   
swipes from the flat of his blade. Seeing that everyone's   
attention had turned to her companion, she reached for her   
forehead and the black headband that was tied there.   
Grabbing it she pulled it down over her eyes, somehow   
managing to will eye-holes into it. And she became the   
true Sorceress Mask for the first time. Having disguised   
herself to her satisfaction, knowing that the bandits were   
all far too stupid to mistake her for Lina Inverse now,   
she continued on her way to the fight.  
  
Once there, she struck what she considered a heroic   
pose, one hand on her hip the other extending her sword in   
the direction of the bandits.  
  
"I am Sorceress Mask, prepare to be defeated!"  
  
Lina contemplated her speech for a few seconds after   
getting it out and grimaced, it needed work, a lot of it.   
Then she blurred into action.  
  
As she took out the first bandit with her sword,   
Gourry spoke up.  
  
"Hey, who are you? Did you see Lina anywhere?"  
  
Lina facefaulted.  
  
"Er, she had to, um, take care of something, Slayer   
Moon. I'm sure you'll see her at school tomorrow."  
  
Having let the bandits know that her companion   
wasn't Gourry Gabriev, companion of Lina Inverse, she   
tossed a few fireballs into the bandits midst.  
  
==========  
  
In another place a few shadowy figures stood watching   
the fight and subsequent victory in a mirror. One of them   
began cursing under it's breath. "Those damn Slayers.   
Lina Inverse may have a good disguise, but I can see through   
it! I will not let her and her sidekick Slayer Moon defeat   
me."  
  
"Yes! At least she doesn't have Gourry Gabriev and   
his Sword of Light with her like the last time we fought   
her."  
  
"Maybe, however, do not underestimate her new   
sidekick. This Slayer Moon looks like he's almost as good   
a swordsman."  
  
"True. Maybe we should hire some more bandits and   
bring them through to spread some more evil? After all, if   
we want to resurrect Shabranigdo we're going to need all the   
power we can get."  
  
"Which requires negative emotions to feed on. Of course   
bring some more bandits through, moron. You shoudn't have   
needed to ask. And make sure they're bandits who haven't run   
across Lina Inverse before. We don't want to scare them off."  
  
"Uh, yes, of course. I'll get on it right away."  
  
"Good. You do that. And make sure you send me regular   
reports."  
  
===Owari... maybe===  
  
Moon - Gourry, Mars - Naga, Mask - Lina, Mercury - Sylpheel, Jupiter - Zelgadiss, Venus - Phyria, Uranus - Zangulus, Neptune - Martina, Pluto - Luna, Saturn - Xelloss, Chibi-Moon - Ameria  
  
I'm really not sure why I'm writing this, well apart from   
the fact that it was fun. I probably won't be going   
anywhere with this, unless I feel like having fun again   
sometime, so consider it a teaser/spamfic thing.  
  
Comments are always welcome.  
http://www.geocities.com/sefilin/  
sefilin@yahoo.com 


End file.
